The Ghost Zone version of the red string theory
by Zramoey
Summary: Danny has to find a way to get Vlad to fall in love with him. Can he succeed? I am terrible at summaries, but I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Danny POV

Danny walked down the street bundled up in two coats and a thick scarf. _Damn winter. Damn ice core. _ Even before getting his ghost powers Danny hated winter because of the cold and with said ghost powers it just makes the season more loath-able in his eyes._ To make matters worst Dash broke up with me for Paulina...I knew I was just a fling..._ _It's most likely because I wouldn't have sex with him.._Tears threaten to spill but he quickly pulled himself together when he saw a certain fruitloops limo parked near his home. _Great now I have to watch my first crush flirt with my mom while I'm still getting over Dash shattering my heart. _He sighs and pushes the front door open and just as he predicted there was Vlad giving his mother a seductive smirk while his mother gave a relieved look to see Danny walk in.

"Danny! Welcome home. How was your day, sweetie?" She pulled Danny into a quick embrace then led him to the table were a plate of fresh cookies were waiting for him. He smiled to himself _ It's like she new I was having a bad day...must be some mom sense or something. _" It was okay I guess.. Tucker asked out Sam today." His mother gasped " Finally! I was wondering when they would finally confess to each other." She places a glass of milk next time and takes the seat to his right while Vlad took the seat right across from him.

" But Daniel I thought you and Samantha were a couple?'

Danny sighed and said " Yea we tried but it was just weird and then later on I realized I was gay-" He stopped and frowned at his slip up._Why did I tell him that! _

"You're gay Daniel? I did not know that. Seeing as Maddie hasn't reacted she already knows."

Maddie wraps an arm around Danny's shoulder and says " I love Danny no matter what." Warmth filled Danny and he beamed at his mother "Thanks mom."he gives her a peck on the cheek and helps himself to another cookie. Maddie removes her arm after she hears an explosion from the basement " Oh dear, Jack must have tested something without me again." Maddie shook her head and makes her way to the basement leaving the two halfas alone.

"Well well seems like your father is still a bumbling idiot as always." He swipes the cookie Danny was reaching for and takes a bite out of it.

Danny glared at him and grabs a different cookie " My dad is not an idiot...why are you here fruitloop? I'm not in the mood for any of your evil plans today." He takes a bit out of the cookie then took a drink of his milk to wash down the bite.

" Well little badger I'm here to pick you up, unfortunately I can't say no to Maddie and we are stuck together for your whole winter break while your parents attend an invite only ghost convention for four weeks." The billionaire finishes off the cookie and waits for Danny's response with a frown on his face for the arrangements.

" But...what about Jazz she's suppose to be coming back for winter break?"

Vlad rolls his eyes and says " If Jazz was an option then would I be here? And don't think about asking about staying with a friend. With your grades you'll need to use this break for studying and what not."

Their attention was drawn to the basement stairs when they heard Maddie and Jack making their way up the stairs. Jack was covered in soot and ectoplasm.

"V-MAN! Glad you could make it! I was hoping to show you our newest invention, The FentON/OFF 2000! One zap and it can shut down a ghost core like a light switch, as you can guess by the name another zap can activate it again, but right now we are having some malfunctions with it.." He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. The halfas both wore a face of slight fear at the thought of getting zapped by that invention...hopefully it stays broken.

Vlad stands up any trace of fear wiped from his face replaced by smugness and hidden hate and walks over to stand next to Maddie placing his arms behind his back."Yes well maybe another time...I have informed Daniel of our arrangements so whenever he finishes packing we must go. My private jet is waiting for our departure for Wisconsin and I hate to have my crew work any longer then necessary on the holiday break."

Maddie takes the empty glass off the table " Go and pack dear I'll take care of this." Danny nods and heads upstairs to pack. _Great now i have to spend my whole break with pompous asshole that I can't help but have a HUGE crush on..._ Danny didn't always harbor feelings for the older halfa but around the time he and Sam started dating he realized while they made out he thought of Vlad the whole time...then Dash confessed to him 4 months after he and Sam broke it off so he thought he could get rid of his feelings for Vlad by dating Dash, but the same thing happened..._Why Vlad...why him.._

"TIME OUT."

Clockwork appears into Danny's room and places one of his medallion around Danny's neck.

"Clockwork what are you doing here?" A sly smile spreads across the timekeepers face perplexing the half ghost "Young Phantom I'm here to enlighten you on your new found feelings for Plasmius." Danny's eyes widen and a blush spread across his face. Clockwork continues " In the Ghost Zone we go by what you humans call the red string theory, except we are connected by our cores not some invisible string tied to our pinkies..simple humans...anyway you are starting to realize this connection and believe or not so has Plasmius. He keeps it buried deep down and hides it by constantly chasing your mother and you tried to hide it by dating the goth for a month and that blonde bimbo for 2 months until today, but now you are starting to come to terms with your feelings for the older halfa."

The teen could only stare in shock at how Clockwork can sum things up in matter of seconds...then again he practically knows all. "So your here to tell me that I have to get him to fall in love with me huh? Well as you may know he hates me that glimmer is just that a glimmer he's never going to go for 17 year old reject who he has made cleared he hates.." Clockwork gave the halfa a sympathetic look and places a hand on his shoulder as he shifts into his child form " Phantom I have no reason to give you false information. These four weeks you are together is perfect time to start to stir the connection in Plasmius...I know it seems impossible ,but I assure you it is not." Danny gave him a small smile and nodded feeling slightly reassured.. The timekeeper shifted into his elder form " I must go Phantom you must finish packing." He took the medallion off Danny and placed it back into his pocket as he shifts again into his adult form.

"TIME IN."

Danny became unfrozen and sighed._ So now I have to make the fruitloop fall in love with me...can this day get any worst._ Just then like the universe was waiting for him to ask that question Vlad comes bursting into his room with a scowl on his face " Will you hurry up! I can only stand your father's rambling for so long!" Vlad then shoves the rest of the stuff on his bed into the bag, zips it up ,and shoves the bag into Danny's arms " Let's go!" Danny slings the bag over his shoulder and with a solemn look on his face as he trails behind the billionaire.

_This is going to be a long winter break..._


	2. Chapter 2

Danny POV

The limo ride to the private jet seemed long and dreadful. Vlad was on his phone the whole time making buisness calls and sending glares his way when he caught Danny staring at him. _Why does he hate me so much...maybe Clockwork was wrong...No! Clockwork is never wrong..I hope.._ He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone going off. It was Dash. He scowled, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He didn't bother hiding his hurt and annoyance in his voice.

"Hey babe! Miss me?"

" It hasn't even been a whole day since you dumped me for Paulina." That statement peaked Vlad's curiosity.

" I'm sorry about that Danny love, I didn't know what I was doing. She had me convinced that you were using me, but now I know the truth and I want you back...Even though it hasn't been that long I miss you babe."

Danny rolled his eyes, yet still a slight blush spread across his face.

" I don't know Dash...Let me think about over winter break and I'll tell you when we get back."

" Alright love, I'll give you your space,but I'll be texting and bugging you until I can wiggle my way back into your heart."  
>Danny giggled and shook his head. " Okay Dash I look forward to it..Bye Dash."<p>

He hung up and looked over to the older halfa to see him scowling at him. " What?" Danny gave him a questioning look.

Vlads POV

_Who the hell is that brat talking to...probably his nobody friends.._

" It hasn't even been a whole day since you dumped me for Paulina."

_A former lover? I didn't know Daniel was in any type of relationship...WHAT?! Why is he blushing?!_

" I don't know Dash...Let me think about over winter break and I'll tell you when we get back."

_Dash? That blonde jock that has harassed him his whole high school career...Why do I care...I have Maddie..._

Danny giggled and shook his head. " Okay Dash I look forward to it..Bye Dash."

_Did he just giggle?!...Why do I care that Daniel is dating..._He scowled at the boy for making him feel this way. Said boy gave him perplexing look " What?" The older halfa shook his head and looked out the window which in return made the younger halfa even more confused.

_Maybe it's my fatherly instincts...Yes, that's it. I love Maddie , so her kids are my kids! _ A smirk played across his face at his conclusion. _I can use these four weeks to get Danny to see me as more of fatherly figure other than that imbecile Jack. _

He came back to reality when the driver opened the door for him and Danny to the landing where his private jet was waiting. He exited the limo and held his hand out for Danny.

" Come along Daniel when we get to the mansion I'll make us something to eat. Italian is still your favorite I assume? " He smiles at the teen's shock expression

Danny POV

_What's with the sudden change in attitude?! Maybe Clockwork was right. Then again he's probably up to something. Stupid Fruitloop._

They boarded the plane and sat across from each other. " So Daniel that phone call from early..." He felt a blush coming on but manage to hide it from the billionaire.

"Oh yea that...uh it was just my ex-boyfriend he was asking for a second chance." He rubs the back of his neck and slumps a bit in his seat as he looks out the window for a distraction from the intense stare Vlad was giving him.

" You know your mood swings just shows how much of a fruitloop you are." He rest his cheek on his hand and gives him a I-know-you're-up-to-something-look. Vlad gives the boy an innocent look and ruffles his hair. Danny scowls at him and swipes at the hand " Hey don't mess with the hair." He runs his fingers through his hair until he saw it was spiked to his liking.

** we will be landing soon the limo you requested is waiting for you at the landing-**

They landed and made their way to the limo " Damn I'm so tired of sitting." The older halfa gave him scolding look " Language Daniel." Danny rolled his eyes at the older halfa and stared out the window.

_He acts as if he's my father..._

Vlad's POV

After about 20 mins of nothing but silence and the occasional ding from Vlad's phone indicating he had a message from a business partner the mansion came into view. It took them an additional 10 mins to drive up the elaborate drive way until they finally made it to the front door. " Don't worry about your things Daniel the servants will take them to your room. All the staff are ghost so you don't have to hide your powers. How about we eat before I give you a tour of my humble abode?" Danny eagerly nods his head and follows the man into the over sized kitchen.

The older halfa pulls out pots and pans with various ingredients to make chicken alfredo. "So little badger what are your plans after you graduate high school?" Danny frowns and rubs the back of his neck " I didn't really have any...I was probably just gonna get a job somewhere in Amity Park and protect the town like I always do." Vlad stops what he was doing and gives the teen a disapproving look " You can not waste your life protecting that dinky town! What about college? What happens if you want to get married and have a family?" Danny shook his and kinda scoffs at the thought of leaving Amity Park " I can't leave Vlad. Amity Park needs Danny Phantom or else someone like Ember or Technus will try to take over and terrorize the people." He looks up at Vlad and smiles " That's why I can't leave. They need me."

Vlad's heart beat picks up _That smile. I want to see it more._


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's POV

_Another message from Dash? Damn he his persistent!_

It's been three days into vacation and Dash was keeping to his word about winning Danny. Vlad didn't seem to like seeing the boy texting and talking on the phone all the time, but Danny ruled it out as Vlad being old and wanting to be an authority figure blah blah blah.

_How the hell is a 17 year old teenager suppose to make a 43 year old fall in love with him when he sees me as his son!_ Due to Danny not paying attention to where he was going he ran into a strong broad chest " Now now little badger you must pay attention where your going." Danny blushed then glared at him " I know you don't have to tell me your not my dad." Before Vlad could reply Danny phone starts to go off.

"Hello Dash."

"Hey beautiful! Do you love me yet?"

" Dash...Like I've been telling you for the past three days; I can't just instantly fall in love with you again. You have to give me some time to heal...what you did hurt and I can't just forget what did and said that day.." The hurt was written all over his face and he felt some tears coming, but he was able to push them back and not let them spill.

"Danny baby I'm sorry...what I did that day was wrong and I can't take it back,but Danny I need you. Paulina was putting terrible thoughts in my head and had me thinking you were using me to become popular and you were cheating on me with Mason...I just want one more chance to make it up to you."

He sighs and is tempted to take Dash back, but something inside him tells him not to and he then was suddenly aware of the set of cobalt eyes fixed on him.

"Give me more time Dash.."

"I'll wait for you forever. Bye Danny...I love you."

"Bye Dash...I don't hate you." They share a short laugh before he hangs up.

"What did that fool do to you Daniel?"

Danny jumps and turns to the owner of said eyes and shoves his phone in his back pocket. "It was nothing Vlad." He goes to leave and grab a snack but Vlad just side steps blocking his path. " Daniel a scrapped knee is nothing, this boy did something to hurt you to a point of tears. . ." Danny stared at him blushing and wide eyed, but because of Vlad's statement, it was how close the older halfa was. During his rant Vlad reached out and pulled the boy flushed against his chest grabbing his face so he would look him in the eye. As the silence grew the distance between their faces shrunk until their lips gently brushed.

Vlad's POV

Not being able to control the unknown urge any longer Vlad hungrily kisses the teen cupping his face and wrapping his arm around his waist, Danny didn't waste any time questioning the sudden situation and snakes his arms around his neck and kisses back instantly, but when he moans into the kiss was when Vlad realizes what he was doing and shoves the teen away onto the floor. Danny looked up him with a confused and hurt look. "This ..this is wrong! _Unnatural_..your an adolescent and I'm a man...I love your mother!" Danny tired to get close to him but Vlad just backed away with a look of disgust turning invisible flying away failing to hear Danny's last words.

"No..Not again!"


End file.
